


Sweet Vermouth

by mentalstrainatdawn



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: 24 hours together, And Of Course - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, almost together, martinis, vermouth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentalstrainatdawn/pseuds/mentalstrainatdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry told Eggsy he would teach him how to make a proper Martini. But a grown man can only resist alcohol so long before their mind begins to yearn for things he just cannot have. Eggsy is having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Vermouth

**Author's Note:**

> A little short thing I wrote on my tumblr (galahadthelate) after having one too many drinks myself.

“Stir it for ten seconds while glancing at an unopened bottle of Vermouth.”Eggsy looked up from his soon to be Martini to make sure Harry knew how baffled he was. Harry, meanwhile, looked back at Eggsy with a cryptic smile.

“You what?” Eggsy’s little laughter of disbelief mixed with the gentle jazz playing in the background.

“You see that bottle?” Eggsy’s gaze followed where Harry’s brown eyes were pointing. Atop one of the glass shelves, next to the elegant liqueurs, rested a simple green bottle. It was slim with a detailed patterned label that read DOLIN. “That’s Vermouth.”

“Looks classy. We going to add it to the drinks?” An eager smile spread across Eggsy’s lips. He was enjoying this far more than expected. Or maybe it was his previous (and failed) attempts at mixing a Martini finally hit him. Harry reciprocated the smile for a brief moment that caught Eggsy off guard. Then again Harry’s smiles always do…

“No.” Harry looked away, his smile as intoxicating as their previous drinks.

“I’m missing something.” He cocked an eyebrow

“You look at the unopened bottle. You don’t reach for it. You admire it from afar.” Harry’s explanation was gentle and almost candid.

“Why?”

“You know it’ll make things sweeter… but it’s an indulgence. And you don’t want to ruin what you’ve already got.” His smile had a sudden hint of sadness, or so Eggsy thought. It was soon replaced with a somewhat amused smirk when he saw the young spy look confused. Harry believed it to be because of his answer. Eggsy couldn’t care less about the Martini or the Vermouth. That twinge, that… brief moment of a mask-less Harry left Eggsy flummoxed. 

Eggsy looked back at the bottle as Harry put the finishing touches to the Martinis. Skewering two olives with the grace of someone who took pleasure in the detail.  
“You seem to resist a lot of indulgences…” Eggsy mumbled, his eyes lingering on the bottle.

“I’m sorry?” the older gentleman dropped the olive to look up at Eggsy. Their eyes met. No mask this time.

“You know you’d enjoy the drink so much more. And yet you keep the Vermouth there. At a distance. And settle for a basic Martini because it’s the proper thing to do.” He finished this observation with an attempt of a cocky grin. “Nothing wrong with having a sweet tooth, Harry.” He added before reaching down for the glass closest to him.  
Harry studied Eggsy for a moment, then looked back at the bottle. After what felt like an eternity he looked down at his drink.

“I have a terrible sweet tooth, actually.” He picked up the other glass with a delicate gesture “If I do satiate it I find it difficult to stop.” he looked back down at his drink “Besides,” Harry added. “the proper thing has served me well for many years. Cheers.” he spoke into his drink before lifting it in the air for a toast and followed it with a slight sip. Eggsy followed suite. The Martini, although chilled, burned as it slid down his throat. It was perfect. Of course it was. The older man seemed to either be relishing the drink, or lost in his thoughts. For his dark eyes looked unfocused and distant. He didn’t even notice when Eggsy put down his glass with a soft CLINK against the counter.

Go on, Eggsy thought, now or never.

He took Harry’s glass from his hand in one swift movement. Swift enough for Harry to be stunned in his confusion. Eggsy took that moment to lean in for a kiss.  
Their lips barely brushed for a moment but to them it was an eternity. The smell of gin lingered in their mouths and Harry could taste the lemon on Eggsy’s plump lips . He’d never tasted anything more wonderful no matter how many times he imagined it. Eggsy was divine. Eggsy was…

An indulgence.

Harry broke the kiss with a push so sudden that Eggsy felt the cold air between them like a knife. And when he saw the look on Harry’s face it was as if that same knife twisted inside him. Shame… and Harry wasn’t even trying to hide it.

He’d fucked up.

“I’m sorry…” Eggsy averted his eyes. He felt the sting of tears building and turned to leave without knowing what else to say. He wanted to be anywhere but in that fucking house with the fucking man who took his fucking heart. Even though, as it turns out, Harry didn’t even fucking want it.

His train of thought interrupted by a strong grip around his wrist. Eggsy’s heart stopped as he turned to look back. Harry’s dark eyes meeting his own with quiet desperation. Before Eggsy could find his voice Harry pulled him back and kissed him. This time deeper, hungrier. Harry had Eggsy so close to his chest he could feel his heart beating wildly. He couldn’t bear to see that look on Eggsy’s face when he pushed him away. Not when he adored that young man. Harry had sacrificed so much in his life as a Kingsman but this… this he could not. Would not. He felt selfish but for once, as Eggsy wrapped his arms around him, Harry Hart allowed himself to be. He relished it as he relished Eggsy’s kiss so much he pulled the young man closer. This time their kiss, mixed with Martini and moans, was less chaste, less shy. Eggsy felt like his heart would burst as Harry moaned his name. It sounded fucking obscene and he loved it.

Later that night, The had promised they would talk about… them when Eggsy became a Kingsman.

“You say that as if it’s a sure thing.” Eggsy has become coy and not stopped blushing as he leaned against his bedroom doorframe. no matter how sure Eggsy was that Harry wanted him Harry had made sure their pace remained slow. For now. 

“Of course it is.” Harry, on the other hand, hadn’t stopped smiling since their kiss. He cupped Eggsy’s cheek and stepped even closer “That’s why I’m happy to wait.”

“I don’t know about ‘happy’…” Eggsy leaned into Harry’s rough hand “But it’s worth waiting just a little more.”

And so Eggsy waited. And kept waiting. Because he promised Harry he would.


End file.
